


At dawn

by ChickenXD



Series: Nonquestionable shuuya [4]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Yuuya and Isa stay in the hotel and, fuck,





	

Isa was already awake again when Yuuya woke up. 

At least this time he woke up by himself, not because Isa woke him up. He looked at the clock – 9 AM. 

They’ve been here for two days, and it was honestly getting pretty comfortable – but he can sense that Isa wants to keep moving. 

 

Isa walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but the red T-shirt and boxers he slept in. He didn’t seem to notice that Yuuya’s woken up, and started rummaging looking for something in his backpack. 

“Just woke up?”

“Oh,” Isa replied as he turned around, slightly surprised – “Yeah, like, ten minutes ago.”

“Come here.”

Isa obediently walked over to him, lying down on the bed next to Yuuya. Yuuya circled his hand around Isa’s waist and pulled him closer as he kissed his forehead. 

“We never really get to touch each other like this before.”

“Mm-hm,” Isa mumbled sleepily, lacing his fingers with Yuuya’s. “You’re so warm.”

“You smell so good, you know that?”

Yuuya casually slips a hand into Isa’s boxers, grabbing his ass – Isa’s body tensed up in surprise, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Wow, first thing in the morning,” Isa sighed as he looked up to Yuuya – Yuuya cupped his cheek with one hand, gently kissing his lips. Isa opened his mouth slightly and Yuuya’s tongue quickly slipped into his mouth –

They broke the kiss a few seconds later, and Yuuya got up, positioning himself above Isa. Isa was flustered now, although he looks at Yuuya lustfully, and he can see Isa’s half-hard dick bulging from under his boxers. 

“I mean, you don’t mind, right?”

“We’re in no rush to get anywhere today, I guess.”

“Good,” Yuuya whispered as he took off Isa’s boxers, and took his dick in his mouth. Isa let out a surprised gasp, his dick suddenly got harder and his hips bucking up. 

Yuuya’s started by swirling his tongue around the tip, before taking the entire length into his mouth and sucking – Isa’s hand instinctively moved towards Yuuya, grabbing his hair and almost pushing his head closer so his dick can go deeper – everything’s so hot, so wet, so pleasant. He could feel his dick touching the back of Yuuya’s throat, and he can’t get enough of it, he couldn’t help but want to buck his hips towards Yuuya’s mouth so he can go deeper – 

He came a few seconds later, with a loud moan his cum shooting into Yuuya’s mouth and down his throat – Yuuya quickly tried to swallow everything, but nevertheless couldn’t swallow all of it at once, so some cum was still dripping out of his mouth – 

Isa’s face was glorious – he laid on the bed as if in a haze, his face flustered and his eyes half-lidded. He looked up to Yuuya as he got up, before his eyes trailed to look at Yuuya’s achingly hard dick – 

“I… I guess it’s my turn?” he asked casually as he sat up, taking Yuuya’s dick in his hand – “Or would you rather fuck me?”

“I want to cum all over your face,” Yuuya replied as he grabbed Isa’s hair and guided it towards his dick – Isa took Yuuya’s dick in his hand and put it into his mouth.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Yuuya asked, as Isa apparently didn’t do anything with the dick in his mouth – “I guess I’ll teach you.”

“Sowwy.”

“You just– oh, fuck!” Yuuya couldn’t help but laugh, “Don’t talk with your mouth full like that.”

Although it would probably be nice to choke Isa with his dick… it’d be a little mean, but Yuuya was sure it’d be nice to see. 

Isa started moving on his own then, slowly sucking the tip first, and then carefully running his tongue along the shaft. 

“Is… is that good enough?”

“I mean, it’s your first time,” Yuuya replied, getting impatient – Isa, as if realizing this, started moving a little faster – 

His obvious lack of skill and experience aside, Yuuya can’t help but enjoy it a little. Isa’s mouth is small, warm and moist – 

He casually grabbed Isa’s hair, bringing it to his mouth so that Isa was forced to take the entire length into his mouth – Isa let out a muffled moan, and he tried his best to continue what he was doing as Yuuya was thrusting against his mouth – 

Yuuya came a few seconds later, and Isa, caught off-guard, almost choked and nearly didn’t get any of the cum, instead spattering onto his face and some of them getting caught in his hair. Isa coughed a few times before he swallowed whatever cum was left in his mouth, and turned to look at Yuuya guiltily. 

“I… I’m sorry,” Isa said – “I… I wasn’t good enough–”

“Don’t worry,” Yuuya replied, kissing him – “It comes with practice. Was I too rough?”

“No, it’s… it’s okay.”

“Let’s fuck,” Yuuya said as he pushed Isa down to the bed – Isa didn’t say anything as Yuuya turned his body around so that his head was pinned down to the bed, and his ass was hiked up in the air. He likes it when Yuuya treats him rough like this, too –

Yuuya didn’t give any warning as he pushed into Isa, and Isa let a loud moan in surprise, his hands bunching the sheets for support. His ass was suddenly filled, and it felt so satisfying, Yuuya’s big dick splitting his ass open. Yuuya slowly bend over, running his hand along Isa’s back as if to calm him down. 

“Tell me if I’m getting too rough, okay?” Yuuya whispered, “I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

Yuuya bit Isa’s ear lightly before he got back up, pulled out, and pushed back in, his dick seemingly getting deeper this time. He then grabbed Isa’s dick and started to jerk it off – Isa could feel his senses melting away into the heat, the pleasure, as he can’t think anymore and just let go, moaning shamelessly as Yuuya continued to ram his dick into Isa mercilessly –

They both came a few seconds later, the sensations getting too overwhelming – Yuuya spilled his cum inside Isa’s ass, and Isa, too, came onto the sheets.

Yuuya pulled out gently after that as Isa rolled onto the bed on his side, spent and breathless. Yuuya’s never seen something quite as perfect – Isa, with the cum still on his face and staining his shirt, writhing on the bed from the intense pleasure he just experienced –

Eventually he calmed down, and his eyes flickered to Yuuya, tired. Yuuya smiled as he gently kissed Isa’s forehead before he got up. 

“Where are you going?”

“Getting something to clean you up.”

Yuuya went to the bathroom to get a towel, run it under some warm water before wringing it, and bringing it back to Isa. Isa was still lying on the bed, busy trying to catch his breath and also trying to normalize his senses. 

Yuuya gently wiped his face first, cleaning the cum on his face and his hair, then wiping his dick, inner thighs, and stomach. Isa watched Yuuya do this quietly without saying anything – 

He slowly raised his hand to cup Yuuya’s face, making Yuuya pause for a second to look at him.

“What is it, Isa?”

“Mmm, nothing,” Isa replied, “I love you.”

Yuuya seemed taken aback upon hearing this, but a few seconds later he smiled and said, “Yeah, me too.” 


End file.
